Set Apart
by kakashidiot
Summary: Jin just doesn't care. Mugen gives Fuu the TALK. Can a man be content with such a life? RandR.


_I do not own Samurai Champloo, or worse yet, Jin…_

_2nd Jin-centric Samurai Champloo fic to date._

_Hope you enjoy! REVIEW, PLEASE!_

_I've only seen the first 8 episodes... so this fic might be entirely baseless... (sigh)_

_oh well..._

* * *

Set Apart

The atomic secrets of the nucleus have always – thankfully – been a matter too great for the minds of men like Mugen. Forget the science of the atom, matters concerning social niceties, the wonder of the thing called 'baths' and respect to mankind in general also escaped the vagrant.

This, Jin thought, was just another symptom in a long line of symptoms pointing to the incurable illness called stupidity.

_

* * *

Yes. That is it. Stupidity bordering on lunacy._

_There is a difference between the two._

* * *

Living with Mugen and Fuu had caused Jin to realize the fine line of differences.

_Perhaps a useful tool in the future_, the stoic samurai thought.

"Check. Her. Out!" Mugen was yelling in his ear as he sprayed rib sauce everywhere.

Jin deftly swung away from his partner (_Tch. Partner? Hell no._) and found a seat next to Fuu.

"Hot broad coming through!"

"Say that a bit louder – I don't think the rest of Edo heard you…" muttered Jin – after politely chewing on his food and swallowing.

"PERVERT! Stop it this instant!" Fuu squawked. "Focus! We need money for the ferry and –"

"Ehhh… She's looking our way –"

"Probably because she's never seen such a disgusting –"

"What did you SAY, JIN?"  
"Disgusting –"  
"Say that again!"  
"Disgusting –"  
"How dare you!"  
"Stop interrupting me!"  
"Oh yeah! Well – I can say what I want –"  
"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING! REMEMBER THE RULE!"  
"You wanna take it outside?"

"NO FIGHTING UNTIL WE FIND THE SAMURAI WHO –"

They weren't listening – Jin was edging closer to his smelly companion, his thumb already on his hilt.

A slim white hand intervened.

"Such cool fire," a honeyed voice said into the ensuing silence as Mugen's eyes bulged at the sight of cleavage, an expensive silk kimono and the neck of a goddess.

The neck, the face, the hands and the breasts of a goddess.

A goddess who happened to have laid her hand rather intimately in Jin's yukata.

Jin straightened, his sword clicked back as he moved backwards out of Mugen's – and the obviously crazed woman - reach.

"Sorry." His lips curved downward in his habitual cool dislike. "Not interested."

He turned away and sat down next to Fuu.

Mugen slumped onto the table speechless.

Jin placed a mental bet.

_

* * *

One minute._

* * *

The woman seated herself – Fuu looked furious. Jin picked up his bowl and started on his rice and meat again. He ignored the sexy (_I'm not THAT blind…_) woman's looks as he slowly ate.

Fuu and Mugen stared at their traveling companion.

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled Mugen, slamming his hand down on the table.

One minute was up.

"Eating?" asked Jin as he reached for some water.

"You KNOW that IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Hmph. Idiot."  
"You're the fucking idiot saying 'NO' to such a gentle lady as that!"

"Eh?"  
"Don't 'eh' me! Lady," Mugen nodded to the goddess beside him. "I'm sorry – but – he's a cold fish."

Jin's short-sighted dark eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"I am NOT a cold fish."

"Are too! Saying 'no' like that… It's insane – or – or –"

Mugen's rusty gears began to turn.

Worse news, Fuu looked interested despite herself.

"Why is that, Jin?" she asked politely – nervously – but still, she asked.

He didn't deign to answer – merely giving her a LOOK over the rims of his glasses.

_

* * *

Meep._

* * *

"Forget I asked," Fuu whispered.

Mugen wasn't so polite.

"You never get with a woman – and I KNOW – because we've been traveling for MONTHS together! And you haven't fucked once!"

_

* * *

Yes. Edo is going to hear all of this…_

* * *

Fuu discretely looked up at the dark-haired man beside her – at his crisp (newly washed) samurai blue, the slim hands and the pale blue beads on his skinny – _but very strong_, she knew – wrist. Up – up - up to his pale face balanced perfectly on a long neck – and hanging over his shoulder – the usual black ponytail – and even his glasses couldn't hide the well-made nose, perfectly arched eyebrows (which seemed to mock Fuu's struggles with her own grooming). The high cheekbones – pale skin – black hair – glasses – downward turn of his thin lips – he looked high class to Fuu._

* * *

Yes. He's high class. He WAS in a dojo once upon a time – even if he did something so evil as kill his master –_

_Perhaps this is what this lady sees – his distance – a man who cannot be caught._

* * *

For the first time, Fuu wondered.

Mugen was no mystery. He never hid anything – not really. He was so – out there – killing, robbing, beating, fucking people – talking about it like it was the weather or a bad case of constipation.

It had taken Jin to make the dolt realize that one shouldn't take a leak in front of a lady.

_

* * *

No, Jin is different._

* * *

"That's it – you're gay!"

"EHHHH?" squawked Fuu, choking on her rice. "REALLY?"  
"I hadn't thought that you could get more mentally damaged – but I must admit that for the first time I'm wrong…" Jin sighed.

"Bushido…" purred the woman. "The fire of the sword – fire of the heart – fire of steel and of flesh – and innocence –"

Somehow, she had appeared on Jin's side of the table and was busy gluing her body to said samurai.

Said samurai was inching away politely – and causing Fuu to lose space on the plank of wood named a bench.

"What the hell?" asked Mugen.

"Innocence, huh?" murmured Jin as he pried the woman's arms away from his waist. "Truly – appearances are deceiving…"

"Yes, yes," Fuu nodded as she leaned forward to glare at the woman. "This is the great samurai Jin…"

"Even better –"

"He won't do you," Mugen smirked. "Better stick with me – that guy's gay – gotta be – or incapable –"

Jin stood up suddenly.

"No way!" Fuu was staring round-eyed at the stiff back of her bodyguard as he stalked out of the inn, fuming.

* * *

Two hours later, Mugen was sitting in their room getting a haircut from Fuu – he had lost several jagged inches to Jin's blade.

"He was fiercer than usual, today," the tough samurai smirked. "That ronin was DEFINITELY upset…"

"You shouldn't have made fun of him like that," Fuu said, standing away suddenly – throwing the borrowed shears away. "Geez… you deserved it.

"Well… c'mon – don't tell me you aren't a little curious as to how he gets rid of those urges –"

"Urges?"

Mugen stared at the fifteen year old girl and sighed, smacking his hand on his forehead.

"I can't believe this…"

"Eh?"

"Listen. Men have… urges… that they get a lot – you don't think that I have sex all the time because it's fun?"

There was a pause.

Crickets chirped. A bird sang somewhere.

"Okay. Okay. I do it a lot because it's awesome – when you get a bit of –"  
"HEY! I don't want the disgusting details…"  
"Anyway… Jin's gotta – you know – have them too…"

"Ah…"

"But hey – maybe he's –" Mugen shuddered. "Into men. Like that Dutch guy –"

"Oh! That homosexual guy! He said he wanted a life like a bushido – you think Jin is like that?"  
"Who knows? He might be incapable – or a – monster of some sort –"

"Ehhh…. I don't know…"

* * *

Later on that evening, Jin, sitting and staring down over a hill at a lake in the near distance, sighed at the sound of Fuu making her way over to him through the grass.

"What now?"

"I was just wondering –"

"Don't ask –"  
"Okay."

There was a maddening silence.

"Fine. What did you want?"  
"I realize that I yell at Mugen a lot when he – acts like a pervert – but –"

The girl paused.

Jin sat there patiently as she gathered her courage.

_

* * *

Courage._

_I respect that._

* * *

"But – I understand – if you have to do it – then – don't let my comments stop you – that is –"

"What?"

"If you ever feel that need to – to – satisfy those urges – you don't have to feel – er – guilty…"  
"Urges?" Jin's mouth twitched as he fought back the sudden desire to laugh and cry at the same time.

_

* * *

Laugh and cry. Hysterics, right?_

* * *

"I, as a proud bushido – even if I am ronin now, have learned to control myself in all areas."_

* * *

A bushido doesn't give into hysterics._

_Or fear._

_Or lust._

A pause.

* * *

"All areas," he repeated. "You should have no fear –"  
"No. I just wanted – I just wanted to make sure that you knew – you know that you can be yourself –"

Jin's eyes widened.

_

* * *

Be yourself._

* * *

"If you want to do what you want, you can –"

Jin'sgaze dropped down to the grass.

_

* * *

To be yourself. What a gift you give, mistress. Can you even offer that?_

_It's the thought that counts, _another part of him pointed out

_It's more than anybody's given you. Even –_

_Him._

* * *

Jin raised his head and straightened his bowed shoulders. His fingers tightened around the sleek sheath of his sword.

"I like this –"  
"Eh?" Fuu leaned forward to hear the low husky tones of Jin's voice.

"I am content."

"Content…"

"As it stands right now."

"But is it okay for you?"

"I am set apart – this is fine. I can live with that, but then, I can live with most things – except for that idiot – who I will kill one day –"

Fuu sweatdropped.

"Well… as long as you're happy," she said.

"I thank you for your concern – but it is unnecessary and rather intrusive –"

"Sorree for caring," Fuu huffed, wondering again why she came out all the way here to be snubbed again by this disdainfully uppity male.

She glared at her companion – who was busy staring out at the setting sun.

Jin's lips quirked upwards for one second.

And then she remembered.

Watching him walk away, his hand resting lightly on his blades – more precious to him than food, drink or female company – Fuu hoped the best for this samurai of hers.

_

* * *

Mugen's fire, in the end, would always have the world – the earth._

_But Jin – remote, secluded – untouchable as the wind – what would he have in that world of sky and water?_

_So set apart._

* * *

"Has she gone?"

"Eh?" Fuu blinked as she was jolted out of her thoughts by Jin's sudden voice.

She looked up – up to his face in shadow – he moved and the sunset gave his white skin a gentle golden glow.

"Has she gone?" he repeated.

Fuu smiled.

"Oh yes… I sent her off with Mugen…"

"Ahhh…."  
"I told her that you were great – but how great was Mugen when he beat you in a duel –"  
"WHAT? That's obvious nonsense…. I can't believe she bought that…" Jin grumbled as he turned away.

Fuu grinned.

_

* * *

He had come back._

* * *

"What are you sitting there for? Come. Let us go – we need to get back to the village before dark…"

The girl managed to catch up with the samurai who was already striding down the path.

In her heart, she knew – that the fire and the wind – the earth and the sea – would be there.

_

* * *

Jin – I hope you – you – will find in me – in Mugen – a home to come back to._

* * *

"So…" she asked. "I know you're not interested now – but if you were – would it be girl or a guy?"

Jin sighed.

_

* * *

Yes. Stupidity and lunacy. What a fine line. When will they EVER learn?_


End file.
